chuck_jasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clementine's Group
"What happened... It's over. But AJ needs us now. We gotta stick together on the things, all right? --''Kenny think the group need to stick together for AJ--'' Clementine's Group '''was the group that's survivors of The Walking Dead (Game) Season 2 and formed after Lee Everett death. Formerly led by Clementine, then it's led by Kenny and Jane. 2 of the leader can get killed by Clementine. If Clementine killed Kenny, Jane will be the leader. If Clementine killed Jane. Kenny will be the leader. even you follow one of them, They will end up getting themselves killed. Eventually, it's led by Clementine alone. The group seems to be inactive after both Kenny and Jane can be left alone, killed, or unknown. After losing both leaders. Clementine found a small family group and one of the family is the '''New Frontier. After saving New Frontier safely, Clementine goes out and found AJ alive. Unknown times past later, Clementine found a forest school which only have a child. Clementine then had a battle with a familiar person. Members Clementine (Leader) * Name: '''Clementine * '''Activity: '''2005-Present * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Info: '''Leaders * '''Description: '''After losing the people closest to her, Clementine becomes hardened and more mature in her outlook, but still bravely overcomes the dangers of a post-apocalyptic world head-on and tries her best to maintain some of her previous faith in humanity, hanging on to what Lee taught her and her own values. As time goes on, however, Clementine develops more brash and forceful traits, distrusting others and doing whatever it takes to stay alive. She holds a firm belief that nothing good will come out of being in a group anymore, and regularly stays by herself. Now a matured late teen, Clementine is a far more independent individual, making her own choices based on her own beliefs and values. Kenny * '''Name: '''Kenny * '''Activity: '''2005-2005 / 2005-2006 * '''Status: ''Deceased / Zombified / Unknown * '''Info:' Former Leader * Description: Kenny is also shown to be kind and selfless as he has been willing to give his life to save someone else's, but can be emotionally unstable towards those who do him wrong, yet he is aware of this and has admitted to be frightened by it. Jane * Name: '''Jane * '''Activity: '''2005-2005 / 2005-2006? * '''Status: ''Deceased / Zombified / Unknown * '''Info: '''Former Leader * '''Description: '''She is a resourceful, opportunistic and cunning person who has managed to adapt very well to the harsh and unforgiving lifestyle of a survivor. * Alvin Jr. * Christa * ''Omid * Luke (Former Leader) * Pete (Former Leader) * Nick * Carlos * Sarah * Rebecca * Alvin The New Frontier (Season 3) * Javier García (Leader) '' * Kate García * Gabriel García * David García Ericson's Boarding School (Season 4) * Louis * Violet (''Former Leader) * Assim * Tennessee * Willy * Ruby * Omar * Rosie * Mitch * Marlon (Former Leader) * Brody Category:Team